Starting July 1 this year, I retire as Emeritus and shall continue a hectic work together with my colleague, Professor Ted Hammel, to finish a monograph on the role of tensile water in Osmotic Processes. Experiments with magnetic colloidal solution gives clear evidence for this, old but virtually unknown idea. We shall expand further upon Hammel's brilliant experiments of last spring (see reprint PNAS), using a near homogenous field between bar magnets (instead of horseshoe magnets) and 3-6 times stronger ferrofluid. This will better define the osmotic effect of dipole alignments, if any. Most of the time will be spent on writing, editing and in the library.